Because KC Saw Past
by DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212
Summary: Claire didn’t say any thing; she just quickly pressed her lips back to his. She hoped she was doing this right. A Claire/K.C. One Shot! Please Read And Review! My First Degrassi Story! Please Read And Review! Thank You!


_**Authors Note: OK, So I don't think that K.C.'S last name is Guthrie, in Degrassi, Right? Hehe, **_

_**This is my first Degrassi fic, but I'm not asking you to be nice.**_

_**I would like reviews, though. And Opinions.**_

_**PS. Tommorrow (December 1st.) is my 15th birth day! YES!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

Claire Edwards sighed, did he know how unbelievably beautiful he was? He was K.C. Guthrie... just… a skater guy, right? He wore the cargo pants, the vans, the element shirts and the too big for him hoodies. There was no way he would interested in a girl like Claire, plain, boring, and… ugly. That's how she saw her self, Darcy was and still is, and for ever will be… the pretty one. The perfect one, the one who has been traumatized therefore giving her a break on all of her mistakes and mess ups. But, Claire… Claire was just smart, perfect (Academically.), innocent, every thing Darcy had been made out to be when she was Claire's age. They both had their attitudes, that one was for sure. But… Claire was use to Darcy getting the guy's attention and just seeing her as 'Darcy's little sister.' never Claire 'You're a great girl, do you know that?' until… she met K.C.

He had looked past the plaid skirts and black stockings, past the snobby private school girl look and attitude (Well, not at first, her attitude had made him think other wise until they got to know one another.) and… he let her know she was so much more than what she gave herself credit for. And that was the day Claire found herself crushing on K.C.

Sure, she had thought he was cute and would often find herself looking over at him while Mr. Simpson was teaching them things, not bothering to pay attention and Thanking God when Mr. Simpson didn't call on her to answer a question, what would Claire, 'The Smart Edwards.' say? 'Oh, you know I can't answer that question because I was staring at K.C.?' yeah, she was sure that wouldn't go to well. They were friends, well, yeah; sure they could be categorized as friends.

What surprised her the most was that he was smart, like her. He was in a gifted student's class for smart students. She had been so rude to him on his first day, automatically judging that since he carried a skate board and wore baggy jeans that his I.Q. level was as low as his pants. But… it wasn't. For a guy Claire would have imaged had his brain cells knocked out from doing an 'Ollie' wrong, he was actually really smart. And not that she would ever admit it, but maybe, just maybe he was… almost, not as, but almost, as smart as she was.

"Claire?" His voice broke her out of her thoughts, and she snapped up from her lazy posture of leaning on her palms.

She looked up and stopped herself before she got lost in his eyes, it wasn't a cliché, Claire had always believed it was, seriously, and Darcy saying it didn't make it any more believable. But, she often found her self getting lost in his big eyes. The way they would light up when he smiled and his hair would just flicker over them but you could still see the light they brought to a room between the hairs and it made you smile at how beautiful it looked.

"Earth To Claireeee." He said in a sing song voice and Claire shook her head, she had got side tracked, again. That had been happening way too much since she met K.C. and she hated it… but she also liked it. And that scared her; she had never felt an emotion like this. She had never… felt any thing for a guy before.

"I'm Sorry." She apologized as she got up from her seat, grabbing her books from beside the computer's white key board.

K.C. laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You looked pretty lost… is some thing bothering you?"

'Oh yes, I believe I am falling for you… how's your life?'

Yeah, that would go greeaaattttt. Not.

"Nope." Claire answered as she shook her head and grabbing her back pack from the back of the chair before pushing it in to the desk.

"OK, if you say so." K.C. said as they started walking and Claire was sure there was sarcasm or mocking in his voice tone. But, she let it go.

Claire bit down on her bottom lip, a habit she had notice she had developed lately, wanna guess why? Well, the reason has brown hair, amazing eyes and his name just so happens to be K.C. oh, ding, ding, ding, would you look at that? We have winner! Congratulations!

"You're not very talkative." K.C. said looking over at her as they walked out of the class room and Claire stopped nawing on her lip.

"Am I Ever?" She asked not meeting his eyes, just in case you just joined us, she has a problem with getting lost in his amazing eyes.

K.C. laughed and Claire mentally scowled herself for noticing how much she liked to hear his laugh. It was like music to her ears.

"Point Well Taken, Miss. Edwards." He said nodding his head.

Claire smiled; he looked really cute when he did that.

Whoa, Cute?

She just thought the word 'cute' she never thought the word 'cute' before! (And when she was 8 and saw the Barbie dream house, doesn't count!)

"Yeah…" She said nodding her head slowly.

He probably thinks your special ED by now, Nice going Claire.

Claire rolled her eyes at in her inward sentence.

K.C. looked over at her and raised his eye brows.

Great, Claire. He probably thinks you were rolling your eyes at him.

"Touchy." K.C. said before nudging her.

Claire resisted the urge to giggle.

Whoa (Again.) Giggle? GIGGLE?

Claire smiled at him softly. "I'm Sorry… I just have a lot on my mind… I wasn't trying to be… snobby and roll my eyes at you, in fact I was rolling my eyes at my self… you know how when you have those little battles with that voice in side of your head and it will just not shut up?"

Well, if he didn't think you were special ED before… he does now.

K.C. raised his eye brows at her before laughing.

Claire resisted the urge to slap her self in the fore head repeatedly. Way to go, Edwards. He'll probably never talk to you, again.

"I thought I was the only one who had those! I mean one time I tried to do a double kick flip of this sick ramp and I was having a battle in my head whether or not it would break my arm or not!" He said and Claire noticed his eyes lit up.

Awww, how cute… a special ED couple.

Clare bit her lip and smiled.

"Well… I though I was the only one, too… I mean, as soon as I told you my mind said I was so special ED." She said before letting out a laugh and shaking her head. K.C. laughed softly and Claire smiled.

They reached their lockers and they both opened them.

"Does your mind… like right after you say some thing… point out some thing sarcastic?" He asked curiously as he grabbed his Math book out of his locker.

"Yes!" Claire said throwing her hands up in the air and smiling.

"Like right after I thought of how cute you looked and you said that your mind does the same thing mine did it was like 'you two would make a great special ED couple!' how funny is that?" She said before her eyes widened, she did not just say that.

She looked at K.C. holding her breath in, she was sure he would start to run down the hall any second now.

Seconds seemed like hours as she watched his facial expression, she couldn't read it, and she hated that. She was observitive and she wanted to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling… when he was running. When she should run in to the bath room and start sobbing and letting her cheeks redden every time she replayed the last forty- five- seconds in her head and shook it, thinking of how stupid she sounded, how stupid she probably looked.

"You think I'm cute?" K.C. asked as a smile lit up on his face.

Claire let her mouth slightly gap open. "Well, you know. Girls think guys are cute, and I'm sure guys think girls are cute, too. And I didn't mean it like I so have this crush on you and it freaks me out some times… because it does."

She gasped and quickly slapped her hand over her mouth as K.C.'S facial expression turned from shocked to amused. She barely heard the bell ringing or the people scattering out of the hall way.

"You… have a crush… on me?" K.C. asked, almost un sure.

Claire looked down and sighed. "Yeah."

K.C. didn't say any thing and she frowned. "And I get it, were friends… and I am so Sorry for throwing this on you. I mean obviously you don't like me back… you probably like some one who's cute and has style or looks like Avril Lavigne and isn't all smart and statistically informed or is so observant and----"

Claire felt a hand on her chin, pulling her head up before a pair of lips, that belonged to K.C. of course, crashed to hers.

She let her eyes widen looking at his closed ones. Her first kiss.

She noticed she wasn't kissing him back; she didn't know how… he pulled away from her a couple of seconds later and opened his eyes. Claire continued to look at him wide eyed. Was that a dream? Was she imagining things?

Was she mentally stable?

"Oh… My… God." She breathed out, She never said God in vein, or in lingo… but K.C. kissing her was just too shocking to settle for 'goodness.' or 'gosh.'

K.C. looked at her worriedly. "Was it bad? I mean I've never really kissed any one before… and I don't know if I did it right… but I saw Ryan Sheckler do it on his reality show… and it looked like I did it right, did it feel right?"

Claire didn't say any thing; she just quickly pressed her lips back to his.

She hoped she was doing this right.

She pulled away a couple of seconds later and she and K.C. looked in to one another's eyes.

"Wow." He breathed out and Claire smiled softly.

Maybe their was one guy who saw her for her, not Darcy Edwards little sister.

And his name?

K.C. Guthrie.

The Skater Boy, That She Never Said 'See You Later' To.

_**Authors Note: The end was so corny, and so were my Avril Lavigne references. Haha. Well, I hope I didn't completely butcher the couple and make you never want to think of it again, But I thought they were cute. I wasn't going to watch Degrassi any more, since most of the old cast members were gone… but then I did, and this fan fic came along.**_

_**Reviews would be nice, you know since it is my first Degrassi fic and every thing. You don't have to be nice in the reviews, though. I accept constructive critism and any help I can get. I wrote this like once every one was first introduced, so yeah.**_

_**Although, I live in Florida… so it's too hott for me to except flames! **_

_**I'm Sorry! Don't waste your time.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


End file.
